WWE/Roster
This is a list of professional wrestlers and workers who work at World Wrestling Entertainment. The WWE is split into 3 separate wrestling brands, as shown below. Main rosters Raw brand Male wrestlers * Batista * Charlie Haas * Chris Jericho * CM Punk * Cody Rhodes * D'Lo Brown * Jamie Noble * "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan * John "Bradshaw" Layfield * JTG * Kane * Kofi Kingston * Lance Cade * Manu * Paul Burchill * Paul London * Randy Orton * Rey Mysterio * Santino Marella * Shad Gaspard * Shawn Michaels * Snitsky * Ted DiBiase * William Regal Female wrestlers * Beth Phoenix * Candice Michelle * Jillian Hall * Katie Lea Burchill - (Kayfabe) sister of Paul Burchill * Kelly Kelly * Layla * Mickie James Referees * Chad Patton * John Cone * Jack Doan * Marty Elias * Mike Chioda - Senior official Other on-air talent * Jerry Lawler - Color commentator and occasional wrestler * Lilian Garcia - Ring announcer * Michael Cole - Play-by-play commentator * Mike Adamle - General Manager * Ron Simmons - ''Occasional appearances * Todd Grisham - Backstage interviewer Inactive talent * Chuck Palumbo - Inactive since being drafted from SmackDown! * Deuce - Inactive since being drafted from SmackDown! * Hardcore Holly - ''Inactive for unknown reasons * John Cena - Herniated disc in his neck * Melina - Legitimate ankle injury * Val Venis - Recovering from shoulder injury Tag teams and stables * Chris Jericho & Lance Cade * Cryme Tyme (JTG and Shad) * Glamarella (Santino Marella and Beth Phoenix) * Paul and Katie Lea Burchill * Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes and Manu SmackDown brand Male wrestlers * Big Show * The Brian Kendrick * Carlito * Curt Hawkins * Festus * Funaki * The Great Khali * Jeff Hardy * Jesse * Jimmy Wang Yang * Kenny Dykstra * Montel Vontavious Porter (MVP) * Primo Colon * R-Truth * Ryan Braddock * Scotty Goldman * Shelton Benjamin * Super Crazy * Triple H * The Undertaker * Vladimir Kozlov * Zack Ryder Female wrestlers * Bri Bella * Maria * Maryse * Michelle McCool * Natalya * Victoria Referees * Charles Robinson * Jim Korderas * Mickie Henson - Senior official Other on-air talent * Eve Torres - Interviewer * Ezekiel Jackson - Bodyguard for The Brian Kendrick * Jim Ross - Play-by-playcommentator * Justin Roberts - Ring announcer * Tazz - Color commentator * Ranjin Singh - Manager and translator for The Great Khali * Vickie Guerrero - General Manager Inactive talent * Alicia Fox - Inactive for unknown reasons * Edge - Inactive since his match at Summerslam * D.H. Smith - ''Inactive since being drafted from RAW * Gregory Helms - Recovering from a major neck injury * Mr. Kennedy - Recovering from dislocated shoulder * Umaga - Recovering from torn PCL Tag teams and stables * Carlito and Primo Colon * '''Jesse and Festus * La Familia (Chavo Guerrero, Bam Neely, Curt Hawkins, Zack Ryder with Vickie Guerrero). * Natalya and Victoria ECW brand Male wrestlers * Armando Estrada * Bam Neely * Chavo Guerrero * Elijah Burke * Gavin Spears * Evan Bourne * Finlay * Hornswoggle * Jack Swagger * John Morrison * Mark Henry * Matt Hardy * Mike Knox * The Miz * Ricky Ortiz * Tommy Dreamer Referees * Mike Posey * Scott Armstrong - Senior official Other on-air talent * Lena Yada - Backstage interviewer * Matt Striker - Color commentator * Theodore Long - General Manager * Tiffany - Assistant to the General Manager * Todd Grisham - Play-by-play commentator * Tony Atlas - Manager of Mark Henry * Tony Chimel - Ring announcer Inactive talent * The Boogeyman - Getting his teeth replaced Tag teams and stables * Finlay and Hornswoggle * The Miz and John Morrison Notes * ECW has a talent exchange agreement with Raw and SmackDown! where members of the ECW brand can regularly appear on all three shows. Developmental roster Florida Championship Wrestling Male wrestlers * Andrew Vein * Big Rob * Black Pain * Bryan J. Kelly * Drew McIntyre * Eric Perez * Hade Vansen * Heath Miller * Gabe Tuft * Giant Titan * Greg Jackson * Imani Lee * Jack Gabriel * Jake Hager * Johnny Curtis * Kafu * Kevin Kiley * Kevin Thorn * Lupe Martinez * Mike Kruel * Nic Nemeth * Sheamus O'Shaunessy * Sinn Bowdee * Stu Sanders * T.J. Wilson * Tyrone Jones Female wrestlers * Bri Bella * Daisy * Miss Angela - Valet of The Puerto Rican Nightmares * Nicole Bella * Roucka Other on-air talent * Kevin Keenan - Referee * Goose Mahoney - Referee Tag teams and stables * The Bella Twins (Bri & Nicole Bella) * The Empire (Drew McIntyre & Stu Sanders) * Heath Miller and Jack Gabriel * Nic Nemeth and Brad Allen * The Puerto Rican Nightmares (Eddie Colon & Eric Perez) with Miss Angela Unassigned talent * Timmy Baltimore - Ring announcer/Commentator, expected to move to FCW * Patrick Brink - Yet to debut * Brian Cage - Yet to debut * Matt Cappotelli - Unable to wrestle due to medical reasons * Reid Flair - Yet to debut * Amy Hennig - Currently training at Harley Race's wrestling school * Joe Hennig - Yet to debut; Currently training at Harley Race's wrestling school * Chris Rombola - Formerly in OVW; Current status unknown Corporate management Executive officers * George Barrios - Chief Financial Officer * Kevin Dunn - Executive Vice President of Television Production * John Laurinaitis - Senior Vice President of Talent Relations * Michael Lake - President of WWE Films * Linda McMahon - Chief Executive Officer * Shane McMahon - Executive Vice President of Global Media * Stephanie McMahon-Levesque - Executive Vice President of Talent Relations, Creative Writing, and Live Events * Vince McMahon - Chairman (Owner), makes frequent appearances * Michael Sileck - Chief Operating Officer Creative writers * Christopher DeJosephs - ECW brand head writer; makes occasional appearances as Big Dick Johnson * Brian Gewirtz - Raw brand head writer * Michael Hayes - Smackdown brand head writer * Dave Kapoor - Raw brand writer * Ed Koskey - Smackdown brand writer * Pat Patterson - Creative consultant * Dusty Rhodes - FCW head writer Producers, road agents and trainers * Arn Anderson - Raw brand senior producer * Brad Armstrong * Gerald Brisco * Tony Garea * Billy Kidman - FCW trainer and occasional wrestler * Jack Lanza * Steve Lombardi * Dean Malenko - ECW brand senior producer * Bruce Prichard * Tom Prichard - FCW head trainer * Mike Rotunda * Ricky Steamboat * Sgt. Slaughter * Tim White * Barry Windham Other personnel * Stone Cold Steve Austin - Public relations, makes occasional appearances * Max Bretos - Part-time interviewer * Carlos Cabrera - Spanish commentator * Howard Finkel - Part-time announcer * Jim Johnston - Music director * Steve Keirn - FCW director * Jack Korpela - Host of WWE Bottom Line, WWE specials and PPV pre-shows * Josh Matthews - Editor of WWE 24/7 * Gene Okerlund - Part-time interviewer * Roddy Piper - Makes occasional appearances * Marcelo Rodriguez - Spanish commentator * Dr. Ferdinand Rios - Physician * Hugo Savinovich - Spanish commentator * Joey Styles - Director of digital media content for WWE * Mark Yeaton - Timekeeper * Mae Young - Makes occasional appearances * Beulah McGillicutty - Makes occasional appearances Category:Roster Roster